


Teach Me

by cupidmark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Break Up, M/M, Markyong, Smut, Teaching, Top Mark Lee (NCT), learning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidmark/pseuds/cupidmark
Summary: “I said I’ll teach you, Markie. I’ll teach you everything about sex.” Taeyong decides to teach his roommate, Mark Lee, all about sex when he gets dumped by his boyfriend Jaehyun for sucking at sex.





	Teach Me

“You just suck at sex, Mark.” 

Jaehyun’s voice kept echoing in Mark’s head as he downed a third bottle of soju. 

He felt humiliated. He wished the earth to just open up and swallow him. 

Who in the world would get dumped over sucking at sex? 

Apparently, Mark Lee would. 

He and Jaehyun were high school sweethearts who dated for three years, until Jaehyun decided to dump Mark for not giving him a satisfactory sex life. 

“Who the fuck does he think he is? I’m just as inexperienced as him. How could he even—” Mark rambled on as tears poured from his puffy eyes.

He was far beyond gone to be even conscious of where he was. The only thing that clouded his mind was the reason for the break up. Not even Jaehyun. 

In the midst of Mark’s monologue, his phone buzzed and interrupted him. 

The phone screen lit up to show the name of the only person who would be even thinking of Mark - his roommate Taeyong. 

“Yongie Hyungie,” Mark whined as he somehow answered the call. 

Taeyong sighed from the other end of the phone.   
He knew Mark way too well to know he was drunk before the conversation even flowed any further. 

“Where are you? Send me the location.” 

—

It had been three weeks since Taeyong had familiarised picking up Mark from different bars late at night.

It was always the same pattern. 

Mark would be drunk out of his mind and dial Taeyong himself, if he was lucky enough. 

Sometimes Taeyong was left to figure out where Mark would be when he never answered the phone calls or when he ended it abruptly before sending the location.

Taeyong had decided that he’s had enough of Mark acting like this and was going to put an end to it all.

So the next morning, as he handed Mark aspirin pills for his hangover, Taeyong had warned Mark about having a detailed talk later, to which Mark reluctantly agreed. 

That’s how the both of them ended up in the middle of their living room, Taeyong narrowing his eyes at the younger who won’t dare look at him in the eyes. 

“Speak up, Mark. Why are you acting like this?”

“I broke up with Jae.” Mark almost whispered, still not looking the other in the eyes and Taeyong immediately felt his heart melting for the younger. 

“You’re dealing with the breakup in a bad way, Mark.” Taeyong began and Mark shook his head.

“No!” Mark was louder this time. “You don’t understand, hyung. He said I suck at sex as the reason for breaking up.” 

“O-Oh.” Taeyong acknowledged quietly, cheeks tinted with a faint pink.

There was a long silence after that and neither of them dared to speak nor look at the other.

A heavy sigh left Mark’s lips, breaking the silence, as he got up to leave.

“Wait, Mark.” Taeyong called out and Mark immediately froze on his spot. 

He turned back to look at the older, his eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“What if...” Taeyong hesitated before swallowing a breath. 

“What if I teach you?” The older finally managed to spit it out.

Mark couldn’t believe his ears. His eyes widened as if he’s seen a ghost and Taeyong chuckled at his roommate’s adorableness. 

“You what?” Mark asked back, feeling as if the world had stopped spinning.

Taeyong felt more at ease due to Mark, laughing out loudly this time. “I said I’ll teach you, Markie. I’ll teach you everything about sex.” 

Mark opened and closed his mouth like a fish and it only prompted Taeyong to smirk in satisfaction.

“I-I guess thanks, h-hyung.” Mark was a stuttering mess and Taeyong smiled warmly at him. 

“Markie, you’re my precious little baby. If there’s something you need, even if that something is to do with sex, I’m willing to help you.”   
Taeyong stated as he walked towards Mark. 

Mark slowly nodded taking in everything the older said. He felt his insides melting at Taeyong’s words and intentions. 

“Thank you, hyung. I really appreciate it.” Mark finally spoke after a deep breath. Taeyong smiled yet again. 

“Now tell me, are you a top or bottom? Or a switch?”

“I honestly haven’t tried anything besides topping with Jaehyun.” Mark admitted and Taeyong nodded understandingly. 

“We will work from you topping me for today then. Can I kiss you?” 

Mark nodded, his breath hitching in his throat. 

Taeyong closed the gap between the two of them by sealing their lips together. Mark felt his heart beat immediately rising.

The only things that drowned his thoughts were how soft Taeyong’s lips felt and how sweet he tasted. 

Taeyong bit Mark’s bottom lip, which caused the younger to moan. He then took this opportunity to enter Mark’s mouth and explored his wet cavern. 

Mark moaned and whimpered into the kiss, fireworks exploding inside his hormonal body. He had never felt so good while kissing someone before. 

After a hot make out session, the two of them separated to breathe in the oxygen they lacked all that while.

“Wow,” was all Mark could manage to get out. 

He took note of how messy Taeyong’s hair looked and how swollen his lips were. Mark felt somewhat proud at having done that to his hyung, whom he always admired. 

“Baby, you’re an amazing kisser. Especially considering that it was your first time with me. Jaehyun’s missing out.” Taeyong bit his lips seductively as if to emphasise his point and Mark thought he had gone to heaven.

“Hyung, you don’t have to lie for me.” Mark pouted unconsciously, expecting Taeyong to be easy on him anyways.

Taeyong smiled sweetly at Mark, thumbs releasing the pout from the younger’s lips. 

“I’m not lying, Mark. In fact, I have always wanted to have you this way. I thought it was crude hence I never admitted it. But you’re so hot.” 

Mark was flabbergasted at the older’s sudden confession. 

“Hyung.. I..” Mark trailed off, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

Taeyong rolled his eyes but a smile was still plastered on his face. “I know, Markie. Now come and fuck me.”

Taeyong was quick to remove all his clothes, giving Mark a free show of his naked glory while Mark simply gaped at him, unable to move.

“Stop staring and get naked as well.” Taeyong caught Mark off-guard and the younger blushed furiously, making the older coo internally. 

The both of them peeled out of their clothings, embracing their birth suits. They never failed to admire each other’s bodies with exchanged glances and gazes. 

Taeyong brought two his bony fingers to Mark’s mouth and commanded, “Suck.”

Mark happily obeyed, his dick getting harder at the authority Taeyong possessed. 

The younger lapped on his hyung’s fingers, coating them with his thick saliva all while maintaining eye contact with him. 

It felt so dirty yet so intimate and sexy that Mark couldn’t help but moan around the older’s fingers. 

Once Taeyong was sure that his fingers were fully coated, he popped them out of Mark’s mouth.

He stretched opened his lean legs, exposing his pink hole to Mark, whose mouth watered instantly. 

Taeyong then circled the wet fingers on his rim, before pushing them both inside his tight hole.

The older of the two skilfully worked his fingers, pumping them in and out at a moderate speed as he worked on stretching himself open with a third finger. 

Mark looked at Taeyong as if he was witnessing something so beautiful and precious that he had never seen in his life. 

Every little breath, squeak, moan and sound from Taeyong was so fascinating to Mark. He had never experienced such things is his sex life before. 

The little show went on for a while as Mark unknowingly started to palm his erection. 

His senses were brought to the world when Taeyong spoke again. 

“Mark, I’m stretched enough. The lube is next to the drawer. Fuck me already.” 

Mark didn’t need to be told twice. 

He got the lube and lubricated his fully hard dick at a record time before slowly pushing his dick inside Taeyong’s stretched hole.

The warmth engulfed and welcomed him until he was fully inside Taeyong. It felt so different yet so good. 

He felt so full of life just by being inside Taeyong and Taeyong nudged him to start moving.

Mark slowly slid his dick back, brushing past Taeyong’s prostates before slamming right into the older, earning a high-pitched scream. 

“Fuck, Mark. You fill me up so good.” Taeyong encouraged him as Mark experimented his thrusts until he found a moderate pace. 

Mark rolled his hips before fucking into Taeyong’s tight hole, earning sighs of pleasure from the older. He felt relieved and satisfied of having caused an effect of Taeyong. 

“Mark fucking Lee! Fuck me harder. I know you can.” Taeyong sounded desperate as he made the command but he didn’t care.

Something in Mark snapped and he started to move his hips much faster, his thrusts got more sharper and stronger as they both moaned.

The sound of skin slapping and their heavy breaths surrounded the room as Mark continued to fuck Taeyong.

Mark’s stamina was amazing considering how his pace only ever increased, despite fucking for long minutes. 

Taeyong felt that warmth coil in his tummy as he grabbed his own dick and started stroking it. 

“Mark I’m so close. I’m gonna cum.” 

As if on cue, Taeyong came right after his warning, his cum splattering all over his chest and face.

Mark continued to fuck him through his high, chasing his own orgasm until he unloaded all his hot seed deep inside Taeyong’s tight hole.

Mark took out his dick, watching the excess cum ooze out of Taeyong’s gaping hole, decorating his inner thigh. 

“That’s so fucking hot.” Mark breathed, his eyes then finding Taeyong who looked so wrecked.

If anything it only added to Mark’s pride.

“Mark, I’m not just saying this for the sake of it but you’re a fucking sex god. I barely taught you anything.” Taeyong panted, as he got up. 

His legs trembled and Mark immediately tried to help him stand. There was concern in Mark’s eyes and Taeyong could sense it. 

“See what I mean? You wrecked me completely. Forget Jaehyun. Just keep fucking me.” Taeyong went on, causing the blush in Mark’s cheeks to deepen. 

“Thanks, hyung. You really boosted my confidence.” Mark admitted, his voice contrastingly quiet again. 

Taeyong flashed his beautiful smile, brushing Mark’s hair softly. “You’re so good to me, baby. I want to teach you more things. Only if you would let me.”

“Of course I will hyung. I loved fucking you so much.” The gleam in Mark’s eyes reflected the amusement in Taeyong’s eyes.

“Me too, Markie. I can’t wait to teach you the glory of being a bottom.” Taeyong stated, his tone suddenly so dark.

Mark could only smile back sheepishly, as his nervousness gulped back.


End file.
